l'histoire d'un héros
by ant62180
Summary: Dans le monde d'Alluminon des personnes sont capable d'utiliser la magie .  Ceci est l'histoire d'Antoine qui dans un musée a découvert quelque chose d'incroyable


Titre :

Synopsis : Dans le monde d Alluminon, certaines personnes naissent avec le don d utiliser la magie.

Il y a 200 ans l organisation acknologia tenta de d truire le monde en invoquant un d mon pour accomplir cette action. Cependant le roi des mages utilisa son sabre l gendaire pour vaincre ce d mon et d truire l organisation Acknologia.  
>A la suite de cette bataille il fonda l acad mie Noblunt qui a pour but de former ces personnes qui peuvent utiliser la magie pour devenir des mages accomplis capables d aider le monde. Cependant l organisation Acknologia existe toujours et tente une nouvelle fois de d truire le monde.<br>Notre histoire commence avec Antoine, un humain sans pouvoir qui visite un mus e, cet endroit sera le th tre d un v nement qui changera sa vie jamais.

Chapitre 1 : Visite au mus e

Antoine l ve en 3 me ann e de lyc e visite un mus e o la magie est expos e pour que les humains sans pouvoirs puissent admirer la magie et tout ce qui s en rapproche. Pendant cette visite Antoine passe devant le sabre du roi des mages et ce moment-l le sabre se mit voler et briser la vitre qui le prot geait pour aller dans les mains d Antoine.  
>Ce sabre fut forg partir de dents appartenant des dragons qui contr laient l essence des l ments pour pouvoir contenir sa fantastique puissance.<br>Curieux Antoine enl ve le sabre de son fourreau et toute les puissances des l ments furent d chain s. Le mus e fut d truit et Antoine fut invit passer un test de capacit s magiques.

Chapitre 2 : Le test

Stup fait par le fait qu un humain normal puisse utiliser le sabre l gendaire, le principal de l acad mie Noblunt se d pla a lui-m me pour faire passer le test de magie Antoine et le r sultat fut qu il ne poss dait aucunes capacit s particuli res maitriser la magie. Il lui fit repasser le test avec le sabre dans ses mains. Le r sultat fut le m me malgr le sabre dans les mains, mais quand il le d gainait, la magie tait bien l malgr que le principal retenait de son mieux la puissance magique du sabre. Le principal a tent de d gainer le sabre mais il n y parvint pas, seul Antoine pouvait le faire.  
>Le principal lui proposa donc d int grer l acad mie Noblunt pour apprendre contr ler la magie du komaken.<p>

Chapitre 3 : Entr e L acad mie

Lorsque qu Antoine rentra dans L acad mie il s aper ut qu il y avait beaucoup d l ves l int rieur, et sans attendre, il entra dans sa classe avec son sabre sur le c t la grande stup faction de ses camarades, qui reconnaissaient le sabre, se demandaient pourquoi il poss dait le sabre l gendaire.  
>Lors de la pr sentation de tout le monde o ils donnaient leur nom et sp cialit , Antoine ne donna que son nom.<br>Tout coup un l ve d fie Antoine dans un duel magique pour pouvoir savoir quelle magie il utilise.  
>Comme les d fis magiques sont autoris s, le professeur responsable de la classe Mme. Lavanon d clare que le d fi se d roulera dans la salle d entrainement 2 semaines plus tard.<p>

Chapitre 4 : La premi re journ e

Durant la premi re journ e de cours tous les l ves connaissent d j les bases de la magie pour s en servir. Antoine pour se servir de son sabre a eu une autorisation sp ciale du principal pour pouvoir l utiliser mais la puissance est incontr lable, il a accept qu un sceau soit plac sur le sabre pour restreindre son pouvoir son maximum pour qu il soit utilis sans danger.  
>Cependant Antoine n arrive toujours pas faire appel cette magie. Alors que tous les autres l ves arrivent utiliser des sorts tr s simples, Antoine est incapable d utiliser la magie du sabre.<p>

Chapitre 5 : Des explications

Antoine voulant pouvoir utiliser la magie du sabre demanda au principal comment pouvoir faire appel cette magie. Il lui demanda ce qu il ressenti la premi re fois qu il d gaina ce sabre et Antoine lui dit qu il avait ressenti comme un profond soulagement mais Antoine lui demanda pour quoi il posait cette question.  
>Le principal lui raconta que le sabre fut cr partir de dents de dragons maitrisant l essence m me des l ments mais que la magie ne pouvait exister que s il avait une me et qu un corps normal ne pouvait supporter toute cette puissance alors la fille du roi des mages Horizon voulut que son me soit dans le sabre pour que la magie puisse exister.<br>Antoine fut stup fait d entendre cela et il comprit maintenant d o vient vraiment la magie et celle du sabre.

Chapitre 6 : Une nuit

Le soir m me Antoine rentra dans sa chambre et rencontra Florian qui est son camarade de chambre. Florian voulut faire absolument la connaissance de la personne qui peut utiliser le sabre l gendaire car une rumeur c tait propag e comme quoi un l ve de premi re ann e pouvait l utiliser. Antoine a vite fait connaissance avec Florian et c est endormi.  
>Pendant cette m me nuit Antoine eu un r ve o il voyait une jeune femme de son ge et lui parlait, puis tout coup Antoine se r veilla brusquement et vit que le sabre brillait d un clat particulier et quand il le prit, il sentit qu il devait sortir de l internat et aller dans la foret aux alentours de l acad mie comme s il tait poss d par le sabre. Et contre le r glement, il sortit de l internat par la fen tre pour aller dans la foret ardente qui est c t de l acad mie.<p>

Chapitre 7 : Escapade nocturne

EN pleine nuit, Antoine continua courir dans la foret ardente avec le sabre qui continuait briller, s arr ta dans une clairi re et planta le sabre d gain dans la terre.  
>Une fois plant , le sabre se mit briller de plus en plus et tout coup la lumi re se rassembla pour donner forme la personne qu Antoine a vue dans son r ve. Antoine reconnaissait la personne qu il a vue dans son r ve et s adressa la jeune femme pour lui demander qui elle est. Elle dit qu elle tait la princesse horizon et lui raconta son histoire. Elle lui expliqua qu Antoine est la seule personne pouvoir utiliser le sabre et comment il peut faire appel cette magie. D sormais Horizon lui demanda de prendre soin d elle et du sabre et qu elle pourra pr sent lui a apparaitre sous cette forme seulement Antoine et seulement lui pourra la voir et l entendre mais seulement Horizon lui dit qu il ne pourra pas utiliser la magie du sabre avant qu il ne se rende compte de quelque chose.<br>Et sur encore plus de questions Antoine rentra au plus vite l internat.

Chapitre 8 : Une chose qui nous est pr cieuse

Apr s 3 jours depuis la rencontre avec Horizon, Antoine chercha comprendre pourquoi il ne peut utiliser la magie du sabre et finit par demander Mme. Lavanon d o venait exactement la magie. Elle lui expliqua que les gens capables d utiliser la magie doivent avoir confiance en eux m me sinon la magie ne se manifestera pas car celle-ci est sensible l tat d esprit et aux motions de son utilisateur.  
>Antoine comprit donc pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie du sabre, car il ne voyait Horizon que comme une arme et non comme une personne part enti re.<br>Le soir m me Antoine reparti dans la foret et parla avec Horizon. Elle fut heureuse qu Antoine ait compris qu il n tait plus seul pr sent.

Chapitre 9 : Premiers essais

Apr s avoir parl avec Horizon, Antoine voulut essayer d utiliser la magie du sabre et une fois le sabre en main Horizon lui dit de se concentrer et de fixer une image dans son esprit une petite flamme et lentement la lame du sabre se mit s embraser faiblement.  
>Apr s avoir accompli ceci il voulut essayer un autre l ment, Horizon accepta et voulut qu il essaye de geler l herbe au sol et apr s un bref moment de concentration Antoine r ussit geler l herbe.<br>Ils s entrain rent jusqu l aube o Antoine retourna dans sa chambre discr tement.

Chapitre 10 : Les jours suivants

Pendant les jours suivants Antoine s entraina utiliser la magie du sabre jusqu contr ler assez bien la puissance qu il lui est disponible.  
>Cependant, Antoine qui arrive pour l instant contr ler la magie ne sait pourtant pas le maniement du sabre. Il demanda tous les professeurs qu il connaissait pour savoir si quelqu un pouvait le lui apprendre, mais en vain il ne trouva personne Finalement c est au soir dans sa chambre avec Florian qu il demanda si lui ne connaissait pas quelqu un qui pouvait lui apprendre le maniement du sabre et lui avoue qu il connait une personne capable de lui apprendre, Mme. Lavanon enseigne aussi le maniement des armes aux 3 mes ann es, cependant Florian lui dit qu elle n acceptera de lui enseigner que s il prouve qu il en est capable.<p>

Chapitre 11 : une demande en r gle

D s la reprise des cours Antoine demanda Mme. Lavanon si elle enseignait bien le maniement des armes aux 3 mes ann es et elle affirma qu elle enseignait aussi l art du combat. Antoine lui demanda alors si elle pouvait lui apprendre les bases du maniement du sabre en vue du d fi que lui avait impos un l ve de sa classe mais refusa car normalement les l ves de 1 re ann e n ont pas le droit de porter des armes mais sachant qu Antoine ne peut utiliser de magie sans son sabre accepta de lui apprendre les bases pendant les prochaines vacances s il r ussit tre premier aux examens magiques du premier trimestre et seulement cette condition.  
>Jusqu au jour du d fi Antoine continua d apprendre les bases de la magie et de s entrainer maitriser la magie du sabre.<p>

Chapitre 12 : Le d fi-1

Le jour du d fi magique arriva et apr s les cours Antoine alla dans la salle d entrainement avec sa classe et Mme. Lavanon. Antoine se mit en place et la personne qui l a d fi , Fran ois se mit en place aussi. Mme. Lavanon pr cise que ce n est qu un duel de magie et donc Antoine ne pourra donner de coups directs avec son sabre. Le duel commen a, Antoine d gaina son sabre et le pla a devant lui et marmonna Horizon, pr te-moi ton pouvoir et des flammes commen aient sortir de la lame. Antoine lan a une boule de feu directement vers son adversaire mais d un coup la boule de feu d vi t de sa trajectoire avant de toucher Fran ois. Antoine recommen a et la boule de feu se remit d vier au dernier moment, intrigu Antoine lan a alors 2 boules de feu en m me temps qui avaient stup fiait ses camarades et surtout Mme. Lavanon, mais les 2 boules de feu furent d vi es aussi. Exc d Antoine lan a alors une pluie de gr lons qui finit par toucher Fran ois, et apr s cette attaque Fran ois se mit marmonner quelque chose et Antoine dev nt totalement paralys et ce moment horizon demanda Antoine pourquoi il ne bougeait plus et lui d t que Fran ois l avait probablement immobilis .

Chapitre 13 : Le d fi-2

Antoine est toujours paralys et Fran ois reste au m me endroit, Fran ois demanda Antoine de lui donner son sabre et contre son gr Antoine avan a vers Fran ois mais d cid ne pas lui donner il se concentra pour envoyer une bourrasque qui envoya valser Fran ois et rompit le sort qu il lui avait envoy . Pendant que Fran ois tait terre Antoine courut vers Fran ois en le pointant de son sabre avec une boule de feu au bout, Fran ois abandonna et Mme. Lavanon d clara que le duel tait fini et qu Antoine tait le vainqueur et comme Antoine est bon joueur il aida Fran ois se relever mais il refusa et se releva seul en disant qu il aurait sa revanche un jour.  
>Sur la fin de ce d fi, Mme. Lavanon alla voir le principal pour lui dire qu Antoine commen a a vraiment maitriser la magie du sabre et qu il faudrait peut- tre penser baisser l impact du sceau sur la magie du sabre. Le principal refusa imm diatement car m me si Antoine maitrise la magie assez bien l impact que la magie a sur son organisme n est pas non plus n gligeable, car l origine Antoine n est pas cens avoir de rapport quelconque avec la magie. Mais il a commenc maitriser assez vite la magie du sabre et on ne voit aucun impact tant sur la sant physique et mental d Antoine.<br>Le principal d cida donc de faire Antoine un examen pour d terminer si sa sant n est pas en danger cause du sabre.

Chapitre 14 : Un examen particulier

Le lendemain Antoine fut convi pendant les cours subir des examens pour d terminer si la magie du sabre n a pas d impact sur son corps.  
>Le premier test a pour but de voir comment circule la magie dans le corps d Antoine lorsque le sabre est d gain , et le test montre que la mage circule tr s facilement dans son corps mais qu il reste quand m me un peu de magie quand le sabre est rengain et qu il serait ventuellement utilisable.<br>Le deuxi me test a pour but de d terminer pr cis ment d o vient exactement la magie du sabre, et apparemment celle-ci vient pr cis ment de la lame du sabre et non du sabre en g n ral et le fourreau agirait comme verrou pour dissimuler la magie.  
>Le troisi me test est pour d terminer l tat physique et mental d Antoine et le r sultat fut surprenant car il n y a aucun effet n faste sur le corps d Antoine, se serait plut t le contraire car depuis qu Antoine s entraine avec Horizon il se sent plus fort et a l impression que ses capacit s se sont am lior es depuis.<br>Tous ses r sultats surprennent le principal qui a h te de voir le d veloppement d Antoine.

Chapitre 15 : Une dr le de rencontre

Durant la journ e de cours Antoine r fl chissait aux r sultats des tests et se demandait pourquoi lui seul pouvait manier le sabre et demanda donc Horizon pourquoi lui, elle lui r ponda qu elle ne savait pas non plus car le jour o ils se rencontr rent c tait le sabre qui avait boug et non elle. Aujourd hui encore elle ne comprend pas pourquoi seul Antoine peut manier le sabre mais est heureuse quand m me car elle se sentait seule enferm e dans cette vitre qui tait soi-disant pour la prot ger et qu elle a quelqu un a pr sent pour l entendre.  
>Apr s dans les couloirs Antoine croisa la route de l idole de l acad mie, M gane, elle tait toujours accompagn e de 5 ou 6 gar ons diff rents et tait connu surtout comme la fille du principal et tant tr s dou e pour la magie.<br>Cependant elle avait bien entendue la rumeur sur un l ve qui portait le sabre l gendaire sur soi et ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer Antoine.  
>Elle lui parla que son p re tait tr s intrigu par lui et qu elle-m me tait assez curieuse son sujet et qu elle fera tout pour savoir la v rit son sujet car son p re ne lui raconte rien.<p>

Chapitre 16 : Premi re mission

Dans l acad mie Noblunt, les professeurs peuvent assigner leurs l ves des missions pour tester leurs aptitudes la magie. Mme Lavanon demanda Antoine de ramener des herbes magiques pour fabriquer une potion. Antoine accepta et partit pour chercher les herbes hors de l acad mie, cependant il n a que 4 jours pour finir cette mission.  
>Suivant la carte qui lui avait t donn par Mme Lavanon, Antoine se dirigea vers la colline des illusions pour cueillir des herbes, mais ce qu Antoine ne savait pas c est que cet endroit tait infest de monstres dangereux<p> 


End file.
